A Child's Hardship
by Yoite212
Summary: World War 2...Hiroshima Village. Yuri is a young teenager who is suddenly erupted into chaos as air raids begin to occur in his village. With his sister, Sakura, his brother, Ryu, and the help of a mysterious man, Yuri must find a way to protect his family and discover for himself the true meaning of love and friendship whilst discovering what has become of his father...
1. Death of a Family Member

What is Life? A Person dies; another human is born into this depressive, pitiful world full of pain and suffering. Yuri was questioning this as he lay in his tacky straw bed, staring at his pocket watch given by his father before he left his family to go into war. Inscribed into the watch were the words "Never forget who you are". Yuri sat up and got himself ready to head out and gather some supply's for his family. But before he took one step outside a siren blasted a loud noise around the radius of the peaceful silence of Hiroshima Village. And the peaceful village as it usually is was replaced with Chaos and screams of people shouting "Air Raid!"

Yuri's mother bombarded down the stairs holding onto Yuri's brother and sister, Ryu and Sakura. "Ok Yuri, you must listen to me very carefully now, you will have to take your brother and sister to the bomb shelter by yourself this time, you should know the way by yourself by now, I have to stay here and look for my Inhaler and medicine but I shall be there as soon as possible. You got that Yuri?" Yuri was about to protest to his mother that he should stay there and help her, but at that moment his mother looked into Yuri's bright green emerald eyes and instead he just nodded calmly. "Come on Ryu, Sakura We have to hurry and get to that bomb shelter" "But Mummy!" Ryu whined as their mother placed her children, ushering them towards their big brother. "I'll be fine Ryu, just go with Yuri, everything will be fine" Ryu was still crying but went over to Yuri. Sakura just went over to Yuri saying goodbye to, she was still looking scared but she wasn't crying. "Come On We have to hurry!" Yuri exclaimed. They walked out of the house, just before they left Yuri took one more look at their beautiful mother, Yuri looked scared and his mother mouthed the words "I love you" and "Be brave" and with that Yuri led his siblings into the horrific world of war in Japan.

"Come On, hurry up!" Yuri shouted at his younger siblings. They were in a flock of people all heading for the same destination, the Bomb Shelter. The sound of the sirens were still blaring over the wide area of the village and everywhere they looked people were crying or screaming for their loved ones, they looked dead already by the looks of their eyes, given up after losing their loved ones. As Yuri saw this he put his hand over Ryu's eyes while travelling, a kid Ryu's age didn't need to witness the horrible events that were occurring all around them. He protested at first but gave in just following Yuri as he led the way. Sakura on the other hand was a strong girl and wasn't as scared as her and Yuri knew Ryu would be if they saw what was going on. The three kept getting shoved by adults who didn't care they were children, only caring for their own loved ones. On one of these occasions Sakura got shoved into the mud, slamming into the muddy concrete. She just stayed their not being able to move a muscle. "SAKURA!" Yuri Screamed letting go of Ryu's eyes, sprinting towards her, tear's in Yuri's eyes.

"Sakura, speak to me, SAKURA!" Yuri screamed shaking her vigorously. "Yuri, what's going on?" Ryu asked behind him, moving around a bit confused. Before the same thing could happen to Ryu, Yuri went back and dragged Ryu over to Sakura. Yuri just went back to her afterwards and sat their observing her. "Sakura, why are you sleeping? Now's not a good time to be sleeping, Sakura, SAKURA!" Ryu was screaming. Ryu started crying at that point, and soon Yuri burst into tears as well. If anybody behind them saw the situation beside them as they headed for the Bomb Shelter, they didn't acknowledge the 2 bawling children and the most likely dead girl.

As the kids were crying not caring about the bomb shelter anymore a man by himself saw them and approached them, he was wearing glasses and had on a black suit and red tie, with jeans. He looked like the friendly type.  
"Oh My gosh! What's going on here?"  
He asked kneeling down with the kids. Yuri sniffed and tryed to tell him  
"We...we..we were heading towards...towards the bomb shelter...and"  
The man put his hand up stopping Yuri.  
"Ok that's all I needed to hear, here help me get her onto my back"  
Yuri was still sobbing but had gotten rid of the majority of his sadness. He helped her onto the man's back and he simply said  
"Lead The Way"  
So with Yuri again holding onto Ryu's eyes and with the man holding onto Sakura on his back. They headed for the bomb shelter.


	2. Bomb Shelter

"Is Sakura going to be ok?" Yuri Asked eventually as they neared the small bomb shelter. "Yes I'm sure she will be fine she has just been knocked out, you overreacted a little bit really" The man said seriously. They all continued on in silence, Yuri a bit more relieved now he knew Sakura would be fine was still holding onto Ryu's eyes. "So planning on telling me exactly why you kids were all alone in the first place" The man asked curiously. "We were heading for the bomb shelter, and our mum was gonna join us later, she had to get her medicine and she said she will join us later!" Ryu said happily. The man didn't reply at that point, he went very quiet and just continued following the kids. Yuri noticed this and started wondering why he wasn't saying anything. There was a long period of silence at that point, and Yuri started observing the surrounding area as they approached the Small Bomb Shelter. Everywhere he looked people were fighting their way into this small area just so that they could possibly live their hopeless lives a bit longer, it was pathetic really, if they lived now, they most likely would get killed in the next air raid. "Hey kid, you ok their?" Yuri snapped out of his thinking and looked at the man again. "We best get ourselves in that bomb shelter, looks like there isn't much space left" "Yeah" Yuri said, sighing as he said it. "Something bothering you kid?" The man asked calmly. "No...Nothing's wrong" Yuri said faking a smile badly. "Well then let's get into that bomb shelter before there's no more room left." Yuri nodded and looked for a way in.

After much shouting and shoving somehow Yuri, Ryu, and the man holding onto Sakura all managed to find their way into the small cramped Bomb Shelter. The man placed Sakura down carefully in the little bit of space he could find, and then he just stood there next to Yuri and Ryu. It was a horrible place to be in; if you had claustrophobia then you would most likely die in that bomb shelter, once you got in their was no coming back out until after the air raids. As they stood in the Pitch Blackness of the bomb shelter, Yuri was wondering many things and had many questions. Who was this man who rescued us? Why did he help us? Was Sakura really gonna be ok? And above all the biggest question in Yuri's mind was if their mother was here in this bomb shelter with them?

Suddenly Yuri could hear outside the deafening noise of rapid gunfire and the noise of bombs being deployed from monstrous airships. It was just so horrible Yuri could hear screaming outside, and the sound of buildings being destroyed, and Yuri could hear the noise of kids crying in the bomb shelter and some were shouting "Granddad Where's Mummy? Why isn't mummy with us! I want to see Mummy!" As the kids heard this Ryu started crying and I had to hold it myself This wasn't a time for Yuri to act weak, as the oldest sibling he had to be the strong one, I covered Ryu's ears at that point so that Yuri could hopefully block out the horrible noises within that shelter. As Yuri stood their he could also hear the sounds of adults talking to each other a lot and he heard somebody say "We can't keep going like this, 4000 people died in the last air raid, who knows how many could die this time" Yuri also saw many children staring at them intently, Yuri was wondering why they were whispering so much as well But Yuri got out the words "Mother" while they pointed at him, that got him again wondering what had happened to their mother. Then it happened, with the thought of his mother, their only family left, and with the thoughts of her not making it to the Bomb Shelter alive Yuri started bawling himself it was just too hard to act older than you were, Yuri was still holding Ryu's ears while he was crying and then at that point the man who helped them put his hands over Yuri's ears as well, Yuri was surprised at first and forced his hands away, but then the man looked at Yuri sadly and said sentimentally "You are all children. No one your age should bear the noises going on out there and in here, so please let me help at least a little bit...please it's the least I as an adult could do for you" Yuri just stood there surprised at how nice this stranger was being to him and his siblings. But he nodded showing his weakness but not caring at that point. As the man blocked Yuri's hearing while Yuri blocked Ryu's hearing he felt for the first time in a long time truly at peace with himself.


	3. Hakushima

"Ok it's time to come out now" The man said to the kids after letting go of Yuri's ears. "Finally, about time" Yuri said letting go of Ryu's ears. They crawled out of the bomb shelter carefully, the man holding onto Sakura on his back, and Yuri giving Ryu a heads up. They were again with a crowd of people but now more calmed down and no more shoving. A couple even helped Yuri get Ryu out of the shelter by taking him out while Yuri held him up. "So" The man said as they were getting out of the bomb shelter. "Where are you kids off to now?" "Not sure really, we should get Sakura to a hospital, but we need to find our mother as well" Yuri said calmly. It was just then that Yuri, Ryu and the man actually saw what was in front of their eyes. Houses collapsed onto the mud. People with missing limbs screaming as people stuck them onto these green carriages, bleeding to death as they travelled, people sitting down near the concrete staring at the floor, eyes looking as dead as anybody else who died that day. Suddenly somebody came running past with a microphone in his hands shouting "All Wounded individuals please head for Hakushima where medics have been deployed, I repeat All Wounded individuals please head for Hakushima where medics have been deployed, thank you" "I think we have our next destination now" Yuri said confidently. "How about you?" He asked the man. "I think I will continue to help you kids, it's only right" The man said smiling. "Ok" Yuri said looking at the man seriously now. "Why are you helping us? Nobody else came to our help when we were on that mud crying over Sakura, so why did you decide to help us?" The man sighed and said, "I knew you were going to ask eventually, alright I guess I should tell you, but not now, the important thing is to head for the hospital" Yuri was about to object but then Ryu said "He's right Yuri, Sakura and our mother is more important right now, mother might be at the hospital you know" Yuri sighed and just walked ahead of everyone else, looking a bit hopeless.

"I think Yuri is a bit mad" Ryu said as they were walking to Hakushima "I'm not surprised, it's strange for people to help each other when it comes to war conditions, people are caring for their own family and not bothering with other people, even best friends sometimes forget about each other in war conditions, only caring for themselves and their loved ones, sometimes not even their loved ones" The man said sadly. "As soon as we get to Hakushima, everything shall be explained fully" The man promised smiling to Ryu. "Come on keep up!" Yuri shouted at Ryu and the man. "Ok Boss!" The man shouted laughing. "Come on Ryu before your brother dies of boredom" The man said funnily, "Yeah" Ryu said, and they both laughed.

They both finally made it to Hakushima after about an hour. The scene in front of them was pretty grotesque, there were more bodies everywhere, some were laid out in rugs still alive but pretty beaten up and groaning, it was obvious the doctors couldn't do much for them, the dead were just piled up in columns all around them stinking and rotten, eyes popped out of some, skin hanging loose from hands reaching out to the sky in desperation, Yuri covered Ryu's eyes again after seeing that and led him away before Ryu could see it, the man just looked at it disgusted and followed him. Sakura had woken up a little bit but wasn't saying much; she might not need medical attention anymore but seeing as they were already there Yuri thought they may as well get her checked up, plus their mother could be in Hakushima as well and Yuri wanted to make sure that she was fine. They headed for the encampment in silence where they looked for somebody to assist them.

"Hey You Three!" Somebody called as they neared the encampment. Suddenly a guy came out of this massive Army green tent near to them and waved at them. "HEYYY!" Yuri called at the guy, "We need assistance!" The man holding Sakura called out. "We have more wounded!" The guy was shouting towards the tent to people that Yuri and the others couldn't see. He was obviously a doctor "It's not too serious!" Yuri was shouting back. "All the same, we need to help anyone who is wounded, now hurry yourselves over here!" The doctor shouted back.

"Hmmm, she's not too wounded just as you said, she has suffered a minor concussion but she should be fine with just a bit of rest" The doctor said smiling. "She's very lucky, many other children her age weren't as lucky as her" the doctor said sighing. "What are your names anyway?" "My name is Yuri, this is Ryu and the girl you just treated is called Sakura" Yuri said a bit more relieved that a proper Doctor had diagnosed her as well. "Oh, so you're her kids then" The doctor said looking a bit surprised. "What do you mean?" Yuri asked getting a bit worried. "Yuri can I speak to you outside please?" The doctor said pointing towards the open. "sure" Yuri said getting up from a spare bed (it had been a while since he got to lay in a proper bed) Yuri was about to say something to the man who helped them but the man spoke before him "Don't worry about it, I'll look after Ryu and Sakura" the man smiled and Yuri headed out with the doctor.

"So what's going on?" Yuri asked. The doctor didn't say anything for a while. Eventually he replied "It's about your mother Yuri, I'm afraid that she's..."


	4. Kiyoto and Katsumi

"I'm afraid that your mother is gravely Injured Yuri, she was brought in just a few hours ago, she is currently fighting death's hand as we speak" The doctor said with his head down "WHAT! AND YOU TELL ME NOW!" Yuri Screamed at the doctor. The doctor was about to protest on his account but decided not to seeing the anger in Yuri's eyes and understanding what this must be like for him, so he just stood there taking his anger. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" Yuri demanded fighting not to punch the doctor straight in the face. "She is currently being looked at but I'm afraid that we can't do much for her here, she needs to go to a proper hospital" The doctor explained. There was much silence at this point but eventually Yuri said "Take me to her please" finally calming down a little bit. "I can. But Yuri she is in no condition to communicate, you need to understand that just seeing her could affect you in many ways both physically and emotionally, and if I allow you to see her I want you to not tell your siblings about her, They are still too young to witness something as horrible as this, so if you are both prepared and willing to do as I say, I can take you to see her now, if you really want to" Yuri sighed and thought for a while. Eventually after a lot of thinking and preparations within himself he nodded his head and said for a second time "Take me to her please"

They came to a tent with the sound of much groaning and some screaming coming from within. The doctor said "she's through here, Yuri are you still certain you want to see her?" Yuri gulped then said "Yes please" they were about to enter when suddenly someone said behind them "Is it possible for me to see her too doctor?" Yuri turned around quickly in anger, and then calmed down when he saw who it was. It was the man who helped them rescue Sakura. Yuri was quite surprised when he saw him and he assumed the doctor to be too, but the doctor sighed, nodded his head and continued through. Before entering Yuri looked at the man who just said "after you" Yuri was in much confusion but just followed the doctor inside preparing himself for the worst.

They walked passed some beds with curtains drawn (some with lots of screaming from behind it) until they came to the one at the end where the doctor stopped and signalled to wait to Yuri and the man. He walked through the curtains and we heard him talking a bit, Yuri heard "Your son, Yuri is here and HE is here as well" and was starting to get confused with what was going on. Yuri heard some groaning from the other side and managed to hear "let them in" but it came out as a croak almost. After some words the doctor came back out and said "it seems that she is able to say some words now, I don't recommend her to talk much but she probably won't listen, anyway I shall leave you two alone with her a while but I shall be back soon to get you out, she needs her rest still" he sighed at this and just walked out. Yuri braced himself for what he was about to see and walked in with the man close behind.

She was covered in bandages, with blood stains all over, a bit of bandages near her arms had peeled out and you could see that her flesh had been completely burned with bits of pink showing in places and black crisps in places. Her eyes were dark red and bits of black. She was breathing heavily every second and it looked like it would have been hard for her to speak. Yuri saw this and he instantly looked away tears welling up in his eyes from the sight. "It's...Ok...Yuri" His mother said slowly. "It's been a while Katsumi" the man said looking sad. "Yes...it...has...Kiyoto" The mother replied. "Wait a second!" Yuri shouted, "How do you know my mother?" Yuri asked. "I was going to tell you earlier Yuri, but we had to hurry here" Kiyoto said. "You...best...tell...him" their mother croaked. Kiyoto sighed and said "I am very good friends with your father Yuri, we have been good friends for a long time...you see...We were in the war together Yuri, same leader, same group and we were in the field together as well." He sighed again before continuing, and Yuri could see he was finding this hard to tell him. He gulped but then continued to tell his story.

We were told to charge in and try to catch the enemy by surprise. It didn't go very well. We went in and we were in cover behind a wall where I was told to go and flank to the right. I was going to do as I was told when without me seeing a...a grenade had landed near my position without my seeing. I...I...I didn't know what to do. I was just petrified. And suddenly all I could hear were screams of "GET AWAY!" and still like the idiot I was I just stayed there petrified. That...that was when it happened, without thinking for a second about his family, Akio, your father, pushed me out of the way and...and...and he took the blast instead. I'm so sorry Yuri. I am so sorry, I wish I could of stopped him but I couldn't

At that point Kiyoto started crying. It was so strange to see a grown man crying. Yuri just stood there neither crying nor being angry. His father was dead; he died to save this man, who seemed to have no family or no life to go back to. His mother, Katsumi spoke again saying, "please...don't...be...angry...Yuri...I...didn't...want...to...tell...you...because...I...knew...it...would...break...your...heart...please...under...stand...this...Yuri" Kiyoto had stopped crying and said "I am so sorry Yuri, there's not a single night I don't wish things could of gone different" "There's no need to apologise Kiyoto, it wasn't your fault my dad was so heroic, he must of had his reasons for saving you. You must have been a very good friend, and I'm sure you would have done the same for him. What I'm wondering though is why you're not still serving in the war now" Kiyoto coughed and wiped away his tears, and then he finished his story.

Well after...after the incident with Akio I was told to report to the commander. The commander gave me a big telling off, and a beating which I deserved. Then he ripped my badge out and kicked me out of the army for "disgracing the honour of the Japanese army" I didn't protest, it was what I deserved for what I did. After heading back to Hiroshima village I headed to Akio's house to tell Katsumi the sad news, leaving it to her to give me more punishment. She was more nice to me than I deserved I still say, but she made me promise her one thing in return for her kindness and hospitality, and that was to look after you kids for the rest of my life. And that Yuri is a task I am still seeing through now.

Kiyoto, who had finished his story, sat back down and just waited. "Kiyoto, I think your an honourable man and I don't blame you for my father's unfortunate death, I'm sure he is smiling at you from heaven now for looking after us and I'm sure that he would not want me to be crying over his death, that I'm pretty sure of" At this point Yuri simply sat down as well. Then there was silence and Katsumi said "Yuri...there...is...still...more...for...us...to...talk...about...Kiyoto...if...you've...said...your...piece...could...you...please...let...me...and...Yuri...talk" "Of course Katsumi, It was a pleasure to see you again, I'm just sad that it was under these unfortunate circumstances" Kiyoto bowed and then he took his leave. Katsumi said "I...hope...it...isn't...for...the...last...time" and then it was finally time for Yuri and his mother to talk alone.


	5. Sakura and Ryu's Discovery!

"I wonder what Yuri is doing." Ryu said out loud sitting next to Sakura who was lying in her bed. "I bet he's talking to that doctor person about something to do with me or our mother" Sakura replied. "Now kids whatever's going on is between the doctor and Yuri" Kiyoto said on his own bed (the kids didn't know his name at this point) Sakura sat up and said "Yeah but she's our mother too you know" "Yeah but what they are talking about might not have anything to do with your mother" Kiyoto replied. "Yeah but what if it is, couldn't you check for us please" Ryu said sadly with his head down. Kiyoto sighed at this point and said "fine then I'm gonna regret this later but fine I'll check what they are going on about. But kids while I'm gone you are NOT to go anywhere around here, It's a dangerous area and I don't want to be blamed for any more casualty's. You got that?" Both Sakura and Ryu nodded at this with smiles on their faces. "Alright then I shall be back as quickly as possible" Kiyoto said. And with that he left Ryu and Sakura to themselves.

"So what do we do now Ryu?" Sakura asked boldly. "What do you think Sakura we do as the man said and wait" Ryu replied with a scowl on her face. "Yeah but how do we know he's telling the truth?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean? Why would he lie?" Ryu asked back. "Who knows; to make us happy, maybe to have a reason to leave us, how do we know we can trust him?" Sakura replied seriously. "Are you kidding? He saved all of our lives Sakura! Without him we would all be most likely dead by now. Why would he do that and then betray us!" Ryu shouted. "Well that might be his plan Ryu" Sakura explained. "Think about it why do you think he helped us. No one else came to our help when you were injured and when we were helpless. So why did he of all people come to our rescue?" "Well who were you expecting Sakura, Mickey Mouse?" Ryu asked laughing not taking this seriously at all. "Nobody Ryu I didn't expect anyone to rescue us!" Sakura shouted. "I don't trust him Ryu. Why isn't he fighting for our country like most men his age? Why does he keep helping us? Where is his family? All of these questions keep dwelling in my head and I want them answered." "So what do you propose we do Sakura? If you don't trust him what do you think we should do now?" Ryu asked seriously at last. "Well that's simple Ryu, we follow him" Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

After much navigating Ryu and Sakura found Kiyoto hiding near a tent and just outside this tent were Yuri and the doctor who were deep in conversation. "Hey Sakura..." Ryu began saying but Sakura put her hand against Ryu's mouth and whispered "Shhhh, listen Ryu and keep quiet when talking from this point on" They sat there listening to Yuri and the doctor, and were wondering what Kiyoto was doing hiding from Yuri and the doctor. Sakura heard "She's through here. Yuri are you still certain you want to see her?" She then whispered to Ryu "It must be our mother Ryu. She must be through that tent" Ryu just nodded still listening. Sakura took a look at Kiyoto wondering what he was doing. She saw him sigh and whisper a prayer. "What is that all about?" Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly Kiyoto walked out of his hiding space and approached Yuri and the doctor. They shared a few words (Yuri looking very surprised) and walked through the tent. Sakura looked at her brother. They both nodded and headed for the tent.

The two siblings headed inside the tent and looked for a hiding place. They managed to find an empty bed inside the tent with curtains covering the bed just opposite of where Yuri, Kiyoto and the doctor were. Ryu and Sakura had to sneak very carefully towards the bed. Luckily they won't discovered by anybody. They sat on the bed with the curtains covering them and listened to what was going on in the situation. They couldn't hear too much but they heard the doctor saying "I shall leave you alone now" At this point they heard the doctor walking away, and Sakura heard him talking to himself asking "Why did Kyoto want to see her after everything they went through?" Sakura was wondering who Kyoto was, then came to the assumption that this was the man's name. "Hey Ryu, I think that our mother is behind those curtain's" Sakura whispered to Ryu. "Do you think we should go over their" Ryu whispered back. "Of course not!" Sakura said a bit louder but still quietly, "If we went over their then they would just kick us out. Remember we are not meant to be here Ryu" "So what now then?" Ryu asked. "Now we listen to what's going on" Sakura said.

Later on after much listening between the 3 people in that room, Sakura and Ryu heard the story about their father from Kyoto. Sakura was just sitting there listening contently, taking in this information surprisingly calm. Ryu had tears coming out of his eyes and Sakura had to console him quietly by wiping his eyes. Ryu was doing a good job of not crying out loudly though. Suddenly Kiyoto, who they now knew the name of themselves, came out and walked away. They could hear him sniffing a lot on the way out.

Sakura could hear voices again coming from the other side of the room. She could hear a soft croak coming from the other side saying "Yuri...I...Wish...to...talk...to...all...of...my...children" Tears started flowing down Sakura's soft pale cheeks at this point. Then she did something totally unexpected she jumped out of the bed and ran towards her mother's voice with all of her strength shouting "MUMMY!" Ryu joined her also with tears flowing shouting "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Yuri was surprised at this sudden situation but adjusted quickly also crying. They all had a group hug. Their mother just smiled the best she could. The family was finally back together, and their mother had a lot to talk to them about.


	6. Pains of a Mother

"Sakura!" Yuri cried while holding to his siblings tightly. "Why didn't you stay in the tent like I said?" "because" Sakura said sniffing, "we didn't know if we could trust that Kyoto guy and we wanted to know what you were doing. When we asked Kiyoto to check what was going on I was worried that Kiyoto might have betrayed us or something." "You still should have listened to me Sakura" Yuri started looking angry. "Yuri...leave...her alone...she...has my...curiosity...it seems" Katsumi, their mother, croaked, laughing to herself the best she could. Yuri hearing the sound of his mother's voice dropped the subject straight away and sat back down on his chair. "Mummy are you ok?" Ryu asked innocently walking towards her. "Ryu...I am...feeling...fine" Katsumi said smiling at her children. "Now...we...have...much too...discuss" Sakura and Ryu took their seats and listened to their mother.

"Now...as you all...know...I haven't...been...the healthiest...mother recently...and theirs...a chance...that I might...not be...around for...much longer" Katsumi began. "Don't say that" Yuri said seriously. "So...I have...devised a...plan for...what's going...to happen to...you kids...while I'm...being treated...and for...what will...happen...if I...pass away" Katsumi suddenly started having a coughing fit and Yuri instantly reacted helping his mother. "Water" Katsumi whispered. Yuri took the glass by the bedside table and raised the glass slowly to his mother's dry lips calmly not showing any emotion at all. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned up the blood on his mother's lips that were coughed out. After this he sat back down and listened again. Ryu and Sakura didn't react as well; they all knew that they had to act strongly for their dying mother.

"For the...time that...I am...being treated...you are...going to...be staying...with Kiyoto" Katsumi croaked. "Wait you mean to say Kiyoto has a House!" Yuri exclaimed. Katsumi chuckled to herself and said "of course...he does...what did...you think...he was...a homeless...person?" "Well...No but I just got the impression he didn't live around here...I mean he seemed very strange to us all didn't he?" Yuri asked looking at his siblings. They nodded agreeing with him. "Well...I did ask...him to... look after... you lot...I wasn't...going to ask...that of him...without...giving him...somewhere to... stay" Katsumi said chuckling again. Yuri slapped himself imaginably. "How could I be so stupid? Of course he would have somewhere to stay" "So does he live that far away from here?" Yuri asked sighing. "Not too...far away...he lives... south towards...Mukainada" Katsumi replied. Yuri nodded his head taking this information in getting ready to ask his next question. "So" Yuri started shaking a bit. He cleared his throat and tried again "So what will happen if...if you...if you don't make it mum?" "Well Yuri...with me gone...you wouldn't...be able to...stay with Kiyoto...because...he isn't...legally obliged...too...so you would...have to...stay with...your aunty Chihiro" Katsumi said sadly. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING?" Yuri shouted. "We can't stay with her Mummy" Ryu said tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Yeah she's horrible to us!" Sakura said wiping Ryu's eyes. "I am...perfectly...aware of... what Chihiro...is like...but in that...situation...she is...the only one...who can...help you kids...so please...don't make...this any...harder for...me then it... already is" Katsumi said simply. Yuri was about to say something loudly but then dropped it, stood up and said "anything else mum?" It looked like Yuri was a bit angry. Sakura and Ryu won't as angry; they understood how hard it was for Katsumi to make this decision. "Yes Yuri...one more thing... before you leave... and that... is too... Never Forget... Who you...Are" Katsumi's words seemed to freeze Yuri to the spot. Yuri stared at his mother for a second. There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Yuri just stormed out of the room. "Yuri wait!" Sakura shouted after him. "Leave him" Katsumi said as sternly as she could. "He gets it... from his father...he'll calm down...later. He had... to hear that...though...he will...understand... what I'm... trying...to tell him...in time." Sakura nodded her head and asked "So what now mum?" Katsumi replied "Now I need...to get some...rest children...thank you...for coming...to see... me and...Don't worry...about Yuri... just head... straight back...he needs his... time alone" Sakura nodded, stood up and bowed to her mother. Ryu did the same and Sakura said "I Love You mum" Katsumi replied "I Love you...too children" Smiling the best she could for her children. And with that the children left their mother alone to fight the losing battle of death.


	7. Yuri's Back-Story

Yuri ran frantically, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He just kept running and didn't want to stop for all eternity. Yuri's heart was beating expeditiously as he ran towards the edge of Hakushima's pulchritudinous landscapes where the beginning of the path up Hakushima's mountain was located. It was here that he finally stopped and gained his senses. "Why did she have to go and mention that!" Yuri screamed emphatically over the edge of the statuesque mountain. The beneficial thing about war is that there are never many people to hear obstreperous noise from the depressing outside world. Yuri sulked for hours over the railing looking down over the side towards the deep nebulous, aquamarine forests.

Suddenly someone casually tapped Yuri's shoulder and Yuri quickly turned round to face the perpetrator. "Hey Yuri are you alright?" It was Kiyoto and he looked a bit concerned. Yuri just turned back around and went back over the railing. "I'm fine so please just leave me alone" Kiyoto sighed and pushed Yuri towards the path up the unearthly looking mountain. "Hey what are you doing?" Yuri shrieked at Kiyoto waving his hands around like a madman. "We are going mountain walking" Kiyoto replied grinning. "I don't think now is a good time Kiyoto" Yuri said frantically trying to escape. "Nonsense now is the best time for you to get some fresh air and exercise" Kiyoto replied laughing. Yuri reluctantly stopped fighting and just sulked as he followed Kiyoto.

"Now Yuri I do not believe that you are feeling fine for a second" Kiyoto said intently as they hiked up the duplicitous mountain. "So are you going to tell me what is really wrong with you?" Kiyoto asked quite straight forwardly. Yuri sighed and decided to tell him. Why? Yuri didn't really know but Kiyoto seemed to be the sort of person you'd trust in situations such as these. "It's...It's about my mother...and my father" Kiyoto waited for Yuri to continue. "I think I should start from the beginning" Kiyoto smiled to himself, he knew this hike would get Yuri opening up his heart, and listened to Yuri's story contently.

When I was a lot younger, before my father went to war he would always tell me these stories, stories about life and fantasy. He was an honourable man and with him around our family always got on well with one another. One individualistic day as we were about to go outside together we had a special visitor. This visitor was a soldier and a veteran one from the looks of him. Father sent me to my room while the soldier talked to father alone. I don't know exactly what they confided about but I get the general idea that it was something about the current war, especially after what father said afterwards to us. Apparently he had to go to war by order of the leaders of Japan or whatever. It's...it's just sad really, why do people get forced into situations like this, it's so unfair don't you think? Anyway before he...he left... he gave me something. He gave me his pocket watch; father was always into watches and was good at making and fixing watches of any design. This was his most treasured one though and he told me before he left to "Never Forget who you are" which was something he told me a lot in life. This phrase of his was something he would say every night before I went to bed. He...he got this line engraved on this watch before leaving for war and gave it to me saying it one more time before going out that door for the last time in his life.

After...after he had been gone so long the mood around our house had changed, mum no longer was the energetic women she once was, Ryu was no longer the confident child that he once was and Sakura had turned so serious that people would never think that she was only 8 years old at the time. Every day was just another depressing day in the Hyuga household. One day, after father had left, something horrific happened between me and my mother. She told me that my father never loved me. She told me that he got that phrase from some stupid article that he found in some newspaper. She told me so much crap that I ended up shouting at her and we had a massive row about father. Why she suddenly told me all this I have no idea but I didn't believe anything she would say about father and I still don't believe her even though she is on her death bed. Father would never have done that to me, he just wouldn't. Mother told me that the reason why father told me this line was because it would give me false hope about the war and having a normal peaceful life. When I look at my pocket watch I remember my father and how nice of a man he was to me. But when my mother tells me to "Never Forget Who I Am" I just remember our arguments and the things she told me about father. It annoys me so much. Why did she say it to me now though? Now isn't the time for her to remind me of these times. It's just so meaningless. Well that's it then, that's my life story Kiyoto, I hope you enjoyed"

And with that Yuri stopped talking. By this point they had nearly reached the top of the heightening mountain. "Yuri what you have told me is very distressing but I think I understand why your mother told you that again today" Kiyoto started. "Why?" Yuri asked staring at Kiyoto intently. "I'm not sure if it's right for me to tell you" Kiyoto said looking down sadly. "But Kiyoto" Yuri began. At this point Kiyoto put his hand up silencing Yuri and just pointed forwards. "Here we are Yuri, the top of Hakushima's mountain, isn't it magnificent" Kiyoto was transfixed to the dazzling scenery and the view from the top of the mountain. "Yeah...yeah it really is radiant Kiyoto" Yuri agreed, forgetting what they were talking about" Yuri walked around the top of the mountain observing the scenery for all its gracefulness. "Hey Yuri!" Kiyoto called from the other side of the mountain. "Yeah!" Yuri called back. "Why don't we sit near the edge and eat some lunch? I brought some with us and it will be my honour to dine with you" Kiyoto asked. "Yeah sure be there in a sec!" Yuri shouted back. "Man he knew we would be climbing this mountain then" Yuri said to himself smiling as he trotted towards Kiyoto who was laying a picnic on the consolidated rocks.


End file.
